


Disobedience

by azureavian



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureavian/pseuds/azureavian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney knows best, John doesn't listen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disobedience](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96404) by A.A. Milne. 



> Inspired by A.A. Milne’s poem Disobedience  
> I've been thinking about this little scrap for awhile now. I'm happy it's out and done. =)

Rodney Rodney  
Meredith, Meredith  
 _Doctor_ Rodney McKay,  
Took good  
Care of his Sheppard,  
And frequently saved the day.  
Rodney Rodney  
Told his Sheppard,  
“Sheppard,” he said, said he  
“You must never go down, to a planet or town,   
if you don’t go down with me.”

John John  
Rodney’s Sheppard  
Got all kinds of flustered.  
John John  
Rodney’s Sheppard.  
Bitched and moaned and blustered  
John John  
Rodney’s John  
Said to himself, said he,  
“I can get down and deal with that town   
and be back in time for the movie.”

Doctor Weir  
Put up a notice  
“Lost, (probably) Stolen, (possibly) Strayed!  
John John  
Our good Sheppard  
Seems to have been mislaid.  
Last seen  
tied quite tightly,  
Not of his own accord”  
He tried to get and deal with that town. There’s sure to be a reward!

Doctor Weir  
Expressed sympathy  
So did the General and staff  
Ronon and Teyla  
(Somebody told me)  
Bribed a man they asked.  
That man asked another  
And somebody else he knew,  
“If people go down to a random ass town,   
what is anyone to do?”

Rodney Rodney  
Extraordinary genius  
(Commonly known as prat)  
Told his  
Atlantis community  
Exactly where John was at  
Rodney Rodney  
Said to John,  
“Sheppard”, he said, said he,  
“You must never go down, to a planet or town,   
if you don’t go down with me.”


End file.
